


【卡黄】自投罗网

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, 交替宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 听说元帅她X无能
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Kudos: 70





	1. 听说元帅她X无能

R18 ABO OOC 强X 预警 不喜勿入  
星际背景  
元帅残暴卡X皮天皮地作死公主婷

今天也是泣颜一番htt

大家都知道，帝国元帅是个铁血冷酷残暴无情的女人。  
大家也知道，帝国元帅是个性无能（划掉）冷淡，因为她能在有着发情期的Omega的房中待一晚上坐怀不乱。  
————来自48星系某社不知名叉姓编辑

——————  
“呼...”深夜的指挥室中回响着一阵阵沉重的呼吸。

李艺彤咬着牙忍耐着身体的不适，尽管她已经注射过抑制剂，但整个指挥室中还是弥漫着一股浓郁的奶香。谁能想到外界传闻凶残的元帅，信息素竟然如此的..清新脱俗呢？

处于发情期的Alpha躺坐在指挥椅上，像是一只潜伏的野兽，等待着一个猎物上钩。

为什么不找一个Omega呢？作为元帅的李艺彤有着优越的家世和地位，想要找到一个门当户对的Omega很简单，可是，问题出在李艺彤身上。

李艺彤实在第一次相亲时发现自己不正常的，对方是一个长相甜美的Omega，母亲说对方的信息素时草莓味，是她最喜欢的水果，她应该会喜欢。可是，那天她陪她逛了一天的街都没有闻到任何味道...

在连续几次相亲之后，李艺彤终于不得不承认，自己，似乎有问题...不过，她李艺彤也不是贪图美色的人。但是，似乎是病的问题，导致她对抑制剂也不是很敏感，每次到了发情期，抑制剂除了能稍稍缓解她的痛苦外几乎没有什么作用，每次，都只能靠自己忍耐...

可是，她抬起脸无助地看向窗外，窗外的星光透过窗户打在她那棱角分明的脸上，平时那个铁血冷酷的人此刻却看起来如此脆弱，她还能忍多久呢？每一次发情带来的痛苦越来越强烈，让她想要毁灭一切来发泄...

低头磕上眼皮，让自己脑子放空，借此来忽视身体的不适。

整个指挥室安静极了，只有不时响起的呼吸声...

“咔哒...”指挥室的门突然被打开了，李艺彤猛地睁开眼，眼里闪过一丝慌乱，努力压抑住呼吸不让自己失控，是谁？

黄婷婷蹑手蹑脚的走进了指挥室，一股浓烈的牛奶味扑面而来，哦，没想到叉叉说的是真的，平日凶残的元帅信息素竟然，这么...可爱...

身后的门自动关上，黄婷婷走近了那把嘴中心的椅子，越近，Alpha的信息素就更浓，还好她提前打了抑制剂，带上了特制的鼻贴，不然，还真受不了。绕过椅子，她看到了一动不动坐在了上面的人，就像是一座石雕一般，只有那时不时起伏的胸口显示那还是个活人。

Omega玩心大齐，她是不是真的像张叉叉说的那样，是个X无能，一发情就全身无力？黄·作死·婷开始了，她轻手轻脚的慢慢靠近李艺彤，发现那人没有一点反应，便也大胆了起来，伸手摸上那张俊俏的脸，手感意外的好，光滑又富有弹性。李艺彤突然睁开眼睛，眼底是翻涌的黑潮，“公主，你在做什么？”声音暗哑无比，却有着别样的性感。

看着眼前这人一副“虚弱”的模样，黄婷婷更加坐实了叉叉的消息，啧啧，平日里万千少女的梦中Alpha现在这么虚弱地坐在这里任她戏弄，一想到这里，黄婷婷就虚荣感爆棚。从小被宠爱无度的公主决定玩点更刺激的。  
“我看元帅一个人这么晚了在这里看星星，怕你无聊，来陪陪你。”说着，便一屁股坐到李艺彤腿上，看她会有什么反应，不过，令她失望的是，李艺彤仍然一动不动，抬着头看着星空，就像是当她不存在似的。

哼！黄婷婷有些生气，李艺彤竟然无视她，难道她还没有那破星星好看吗？  
“元帅，一直看星星多无聊啊，你看看我啊。”  
一股热源从下方靠近，李艺彤回过了神，下意识地低头，一股清新沁人的薔薇香窜进了她的鼻子...“啊...”李艺彤痛苦地低吼出声，她努力压制住自己的本能冲动，艰难地开口，“公...公主..还是...快些回去吧，你...你一个Omega...和..”

话还没说完就被黄婷婷打断了，她很高兴元帅终于有点反应了，自己还是挺好看地不是吗？她还要继续逗她呢，怎么可能走？  
“我都不介意，元帅在担心什么呢？”

在此刻的李艺彤看来，公主是愿意跟自己...？那张绝美的小脸带着甜美笑容，可在李艺彤眼中却有着一番诱惑的味道。  
这是她第一次闻到Omega信息素的味道，甜美地几乎要让她发狂。

等待了许久终于发现了自己的猎物，野兽从黑暗中起身，它舔了舔嘴角，眼里满是暴戾。

黄婷婷刚想继续使坏，却发现周围的信息素突然暴躁起来，她觉得不对，抬头便看见李艺彤那双金瞳逐渐染红，脑中警铃大作，刚想起身却被一双大手抱住，被死死地按到了元帅的怀里，动弹不得。Emmmm好像事情不太妙？不是说元帅动不了吗？？？张叉叉你骗我！

远在48星系的某X打了个喷嚏，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，是哪个小Omega又想我了？

“啊！元帅，你在做什么！？我是公主！”  
“...是你先来惹我...的。”  
感觉到背部一个硬物紧紧地顶在那里，黄婷婷全身一僵，是哪个混蛋说的元帅X无能的！？事情得发展逐渐失去了控制，黄婷婷咬了咬牙，拿出事先准备好的喷雾，对着李艺彤一阵猛喷。

强烈得刺激性气味熏得李艺彤差点晕过去，手也不自觉地松了，黄婷婷趁机跳出了李艺彤的怀抱，朝着门跑过去，猛按自己手上得控制器，却发现门没有一点动静。这下她真的慌了，，举起手不停地砸门，然后大喊，“救命啊！来人啊！”

猎物得哀嚎声刺激着野兽得神经，看着无路可逃的猎物，野兽好整以暇得舔了舔爪子，慢慢靠近濒临崩溃得猎物。

黄婷婷看着那一步步靠近她的人，害怕得缩成一团，眼中盛满了泪水，做出了最后的抵抗“李...李艺彤...我...我以帝国公主得名义命令你，现在马上把门打开！不准碰我...啊！”

一只脚踝被抓住猛的一拉，背上的嫩肉隔着衣料在冰冷的地板上摩擦，疼的她吸了一口冷气。然后一片巨大的阴影覆盖了她，一只腿抵上了她的私处，那双修长好看的手粗暴地撕开了她的衣服。“啊！不要...呜呜呜，我求求你，不要...”大片的白皙的肌肤裸露在空气中，寒冷刺激地她起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

知道接下来可能会发生什么，黄婷婷慌乱之中抓起了刚刚喷雾剂的瓶子，狠狠地向李艺彤头上砸去，“哐当！”手里的瓶子被砸地凹了下去，身上的人一个踉跄，黄婷婷一把推开她，拔腿就跑。可是，指挥室虽然宽敞，但又能跑到哪里去呢？

李艺彤摸了摸那个被砸得地方，入眼是一手的鲜血，好看的金瞳里满是阴霾。

被猎物所伤的野兽彻底激起了凶性，收起了玩弄的心思。

元帅转身看着离她远远的把自己缩成一小团的公主，露出了一个残忍的笑容。她以惊人的速度窜出，一把抓起黄婷婷把她按在了指挥台上，粗暴地扯下了被早已被她撕破的衣服。台上的各种按钮硌得黄婷婷的背疼的不行，她想要直起身却又被李艺彤一把摁了回去。

“啊啊啊疼疼疼，李艺彤你弄疼我了！！！”  
“小公主还不明白现在的处境吗，你现在最好乖乖张开腿让我艹，说不定我能温柔点。”  
黄婷婷又羞又怒，没想到平日里沉默寡言的元帅竟然会说出这样话。  
“李艺彤！你知道你现在在说什么吗？我可是帝国公主，你就不怕我告诉我父皇？”  
元帅笑得更开心了，她俯下身，附在黄婷婷耳边缓缓地说，  
“我当然知道了，在这之前，我会把你完全标记，然后把你艹到怀孕，到时候再去跟你的父皇提亲，你说，他会不会答应？”

未经世事的小公主哪里禁得起这样的恐吓，她一双眼睛很快就红了起来，小手抵在李艺彤肩膀上推搡着李艺彤，开始求饶，“不要...求求你不要这样，李艺彤，我错了，我知道错了...”

然而李艺彤显然并没有听她在说什么，她的眼睛一直盯着那一张一合的红嫩的小嘴，她伸出一只手钳住小公主的脸颊，强迫她张开嘴，然后低头吻了下去。脸被捏的生疼，黄婷婷试图挣扎，可是去动弹不得，她感受到那充满侵略性的气息冲入了她的口中，那根舌头缠住她柔软的小舌，强迫她与她缠绵，贪婪地吮吸着她嘴中的美好。肺部的空气一点点被抽走，黄婷婷快要喘不过气，她两只手无力地拍打着李艺彤的肩膀，嘴里发出呜呜的求饶声。

李艺彤终于放过了黄婷婷，她看着黄婷婷躺在指挥台上，大口喘着气，眼里的内水不断流下，那双纤细的小手也无助地蜷缩着抓着她的衣领。李艺彤有些奇怪，不是说Omega受到Alpha发情期的影响也会发情吗，为什么这个人一点反应都没有，难道是她自己的问题，李艺彤有些郁闷，她这到底是什么怪病。

不过，猎物害怕无助的模样更加激起了野兽的凶性与暴虐性。

她李艺彤本来就不是什么好人，今天也不介意当一次QJ犯，强行标记帝国皇帝最喜欢的小女儿？让她怀上的自己种？听起来就很刺激不是吗？舔了舔牙，她觉得自己体内的血液都开始沸腾了，全身上下都叫嚣着占有她。

下面已经胀的不行，李艺彤拉开裤链，硕根从裤子中跳出，有些迫不及待地抵上了黄婷婷的花蕊，作为单身了二十多年的帝国元帅脑子里没有什么叫前戏的东西，只知道按照自己的本能行事，不过，一点常识她还是有的，似乎直接粗暴地进入会对Omega遭成很大的伤害？黄婷婷惊恐地看着那巨兽顶上了自己的私处，那玩意儿进来她会死吧？求生欲迫使她向上爬，夹紧了自己的双腿，再度开始求饶，“不要，李艺彤，不要，太大了，不可以..”

看着泪眼盈盈的黄婷婷，李艺彤恶劣地想，如果让她哭出来会怎样？让她哭着求饶？好像很不错呢，她一只手按住向上爬的黄婷婷，靠近她的脸，对她说，“可是，这是公主惹出来的，难道不应该负责吗？这样吧，你让它满意了，我就不艹你，好吗？”  
温热的气息吐在黄婷婷脸上，听着元帅下流又无理的话，敢怒不敢言，她抽了抽鼻子，“你说的，你...你要我怎么做？”

“公主不能主动一点吗？动动您那聪明的脑袋，我相信你知道安抚它。”李艺彤退后两步，坐在了椅子上，露出她那招牌豹笑，看着黄婷婷。黄婷婷看着那张豹脸，恨不得给她一拳，以后谁在跟她提李艺彤的脸她一定弄死她。

突然手被抓住，黄婷婷眼睛一花就发现自己被带到李艺彤跟前，那根巨兽正挺立在她面前，头上传来了李艺彤怒气腾腾的声音，“怎么，公主是在想哪个情郎吗？在我面前还敢走神？”“我没..唔...”巨兽突然闯进口中，黄婷婷瞪大了眼，那滚烫的感觉像是要烫伤她的嘴，好，好讨厌...黄婷婷头往后仰，想让自己远离，但是头却被按住，不得不继续吞下巨兽。

“呜...”她哪受过这样的委屈，眼泪不受控制地一滴一滴地往下掉，两只小手无力地捶打着李艺彤的腿。

真爽，李艺彤看着跪在她跨间的黄婷婷，征服的快感在她心头升起，她一只手扣住黄婷婷的头顶，强迫地按下她的头，然后又扯起来，周而复始，元帅大人舒服地眯起了眼，巨兽这是生平第一次被这么舒服地对待，不禁更加高昂，膨胀。  
手上的力道也渐渐松了。

黄婷婷感觉头顶的压力终于松了，她甩了甩头将巨兽吐了出来，抚着胸口一阵干呕，一片阴影再度将她笼罩，黄婷婷抬头看着面色不善的李艺彤，发现自己满脸都是泪，真丢人...“李，李艺彤，你不要太过分，你，你信不信我把你的所作所为告诉世人，让他们看看你的真面目。”

李艺彤不在乎地笑了笑，抓起黄婷婷再度将她按倒在了指挥台上，强行掰开她的双腿，她已经忍不住了。  
“呼...如果公主要告诉别人你是怎么被我干的，我并不是很介意...”  
“你！”很快黄婷婷就说不出话了，因为她看见，那只巨兽，再那嫩肉处摩擦了几下，就开始慢慢挺进她的私处，巨大的疼痛伴随着撕裂感传入大脑，她疼的大叫，哭着摇着头嘴里喊着不要，身体却因为被李艺彤按住连挣扎都做不到。她像一只濒死的鱼一样，徒劳地挣扎。

肉穴并没有分泌太多液体，还有些干燥，就被迫吞入巨兽，里面地肌肉不停地收缩着，以此来适应这突如其来的异物。  
“啊...”元帅舒服地呻吟出声，她才进入了一半，小公主的嫩穴就夹得她快射了。无视小公主的拒绝，继续挺身进入，内壁像是无数张小嘴一般吸附着她的肉棒，爽的她快要发疯。

野兽闭上眼享受着巨大的愉悦，而猎物已经痛的脱力，只能张大了嘴疯狂喘气来缓解痛苦。

本能促使她开始抽动，第一次品尝到情事的愉悦的李艺彤突然有些明白为什么陆副将那么喜欢跟朵子姐腻在一起了，不过...她记得另一把指挥室的钥匙不是在陆副将手里吗？怎么会在小公主手上？  
不过，现在不是想这些的时候，她一边欣赏着黄婷婷的泣颜一边做着活塞运动，她曾经也见过的小公主，长得娇小可爱，笑起来干净又纯真，不过在她看来小公主被皇室保护的太好了，就是一朵温室里的娇花，她一点也不喜欢。  
不过...“小公主，你知道吗，你哭泣的样子真好看，我真想天天都把你艹哭...”  
黄婷婷努力止住泪水，甬道有些适应了李艺彤的巨兽，没有那么痛了，她恶狠狠地瞪着李艺彤，“变...变态！”

“既然你都骂我是变态了，那我就如你所愿好了。”她抬起黄婷婷的一条腿，一只手搂住她的腰，加快了抽插的速度，“看上面，黄婷婷。”闻言黄婷婷奇怪地抬起头，战舰的顶端很干净光滑，透过反射她看到了自己，也看到了李艺彤是如何进出自己的身体的，她忍不住羞红了脸，嘴里也开始骂起李艺彤。

巨兽每一次都顶到了最深处，每一次撞击，李艺彤的裤链都会打在黄婷婷的大腿根部，那种感觉有点痛， 又有点痒，她无法承认自己竟然产生了快感。不过，为什么李艺彤还穿着整齐！？

“公主还有力气骂我，看来是我服侍还不够啊。”李艺彤说着加快了速度与力度，拍击声在空旷安静的指挥室里回响。看着黄婷婷一脸隐忍，李艺彤笑了笑，低头亲吻那紧皱的眉毛，却被黄婷婷一个扭头躲开。  
随即黄婷婷听到李艺彤那不善的声音响起，“你最好乖一点，黄婷婷。”她缩了缩脖子，睁开那双湿漉漉的眸子看着李艺彤。看着那无助小鹿般可怜的模样，李艺彤喜欢极了，她的动作难得温柔了起来，轻轻地吻过那眉梢，感受到身下的人害怕的颤抖，她很满意，然后时眼睛，鼻梁...  
嗯？她在那鼻梁上感受到了一个异物，鼻贴吗？怪不得这小公主迟迟没有发情，结合外面的传闻，她大概知道了这调皮的公主是想要作弄她了，不过，倒是把自己搭进来了。想了想，她决定暂时不撕下鼻贴，再玩一会，她可喜欢公主这副摸样了。

小Omega还没发现自己的鼻贴已经暴露，她只希望快点结束这场糟糕的欢爱，尽管已经适应了巨兽，但是痛苦还是大于愉悦，一张小脸紧紧地纠在一起。  
这太糟了，讨厌的元帅，讨厌的Alpha。  
突然一只热手放在了她的胸上，身体一颤，随后紧紧地咬住下唇...  
小公主人没多大，发育的还是挺好的嘛，一只手在上面很有技巧地揉搓着，看着上面已经发硬挺立起来的乳头，李艺彤一把叼住，舌尖在上面打转，然后轻轻地吮吸。

“啊...”异样的感觉从胸前升起，黄婷婷忍不住，一声娇嗔从口中溢出。

因为是第一次，李艺彤并没有什么技巧，只会由着本能，很快，她就感觉自己要射了，不是她不持久，而是黄婷婷...太紧了...在几十次快速地抽插之后，李艺彤一把顶住了穴口，感觉自己的分身又涨大几分，前端死死地卡住腔口。黄婷婷也似乎感应到了什么，再度开始乱动，“不要，李艺彤，不要射在里面，不要！”

李艺彤会听吗？怎么可能，她把头埋在黄婷婷的颈间，贪婪地捕捉着那淡淡的Omega的信息素，巨兽抖了抖，释放了自己的第一次，许是憋了太多年，第一次的量格外的多，黄婷婷感觉自己的小腹都胀起来了，精液顺着巨兽与甬道间隙挤了出去，白色的液体顺着两人的腿间滑下。  
“啊啊...”黄婷婷被迫接受，眼泪再一次滑出，她被一个Alpha强要了，即使对方是帝国元帅，但她也感到无比的委屈与屈辱。

“哈...哈...”李艺彤眯着眼享受着余韵，却发现身下的人推了推她。那张小脸委屈巴巴地，泪水从眼中不断地落下，红唇微启，“你，你现在满意了吗？呜...放过我了好不好，我，我已经补偿了...”

真是可爱，她吻了吻那双漂亮的眼睛，却说着恶劣的话，“公主不知道我李艺彤都是说到做到的吗？”然后在黄婷婷绝望的眼神中撕下了她的鼻贴。

浓郁的牛奶味信息素瞬间将她包裹，即使是“可爱”的信息素此刻也充满了侵略性，钻进了她身体的每一个角落，特别是...  
她咬紧牙关，忍受着身体里传来的空虚，白皙的肌肤也染上了一层的粉红，看起来诱人极了。李艺彤满意地看着黄婷婷的反应，向后退抽出了巨兽。随着巨兽的退出一大片白色浊液从穴道里流出，像是一道小瀑布一般，落在了地板上。

(TBC)


	2. 元帅她胆大包天

特大喜讯，帝国元帅终于开窍，公开追求小公主，万千Omega梦想破灭。  
元帅能否俘获公主芳心？  
欲知后事如何，请持续关注本社报道。  
————来自48星系某社不知名叉姓编辑

“哈…小公主…帝国的舰队好看吗？”元帅眼里装满了笑意，万年不变的冰块脸也难得融化了，甚至还染上了丝丝红意。

“嗯啊…不要…求…求你…我…呜…”  
黄婷婷上半身被迫趴在透明的玻璃板上，外面是正在巡逻的舰队，一架架战机、机甲从她眼前飞过，尽管知道外面看不到，但每当外面的人有意无意看向这边时她都会感觉像是被发现了一般，这种感觉太糟糕了。

窗外又是几架飞战机飞过，黄婷婷阖上了眼眸，羞耻感再次从心底升起，一股热意爬上娇小的脸庞，脸已经红的不能再红，上面满是水迹，也不知道是泪水还是汗水，又或者全都有。下身不自觉地收缩，感受到内里一阵热流蹿过，腿根处的湿热感更甚。

“啊…小公主是要把我夹断吗？还是说，别人看着你你就会兴奋？”

意识到那李艺彤可能会说出更吓人的虎狼之词，黄婷婷咬着唇，压着哭腔。  
“嗯…不要说了…哈…快，快点…”

“抬高点！”李艺彤一巴掌拍在那软嫩的翘臀上，看着黄婷婷一抖，那蜜穴夹的更紧了些，随着她的每一次抽插都会带出大量的爱液。

一只手搂着那芊芊细腰，另一只手摸上了那小巧的滚圆，隔着衣物不知轻重地摩挲，力道忽小忽大，让黄婷婷难受的不行，胸口的两点渐渐发硬，原本舒适的内衣现在却硌的她生疼。李艺彤也找到了那发硬的小红豆，索性解开了衣物背后的扣子与贴身衣物，心满意足地揉搓着那柔软。大手上的薄茧刮挲着那粉嫩的小点，指尖摁在那粉头上，异样的刺激让黄婷婷的连呻吟声都打起了颤。

食髓知味，单身了二十多年的元帅第一次发现做爱是件这么愉快的事，特别是跟羞涩的小公主，自从第一晚的狂欢后，这两天她几乎夜夜与公主纠缠在一起，现在正好是她的发情期，李艺彤恨不得时时刻刻都跟黄婷婷腻在一起。

哦，现在胆子更大了，就连白天也不放过。

为此她还特意给黄婷婷的侍卫放了假，毕竟她亲自“保护”，这艘船上也找不出比她更厉害的了。

黄婷婷自然是不愿意的，她甚至想向船上的人求助，可李艺彤却捏着她的脸兴奋的说：“公主可别忘了，这艘船上都是我的人，你尽管说，我可不介意每天在她们面前上演活春宫。”

尽管这只是吓人的话，可就是吓住了单纯的小公主。

虽然没啥技巧，但元帅大人胜在体力好，可惜每次爽的是元帅，痛苦的是小公主。  
小公主已经两天没吃过早餐和午餐了…

不过元帅的学习能力还是很棒的，虽然仍然没轻没重，但经过两天的探索她还是摸清了小公主的敏感点。

就比如现在，软肉包裹的巨兽在内里横冲直撞，她每一次都会尽力挺到最深处，前端狠狠地撞上穴心，让黄婷婷觉得又酥又麻，有点痛但更多的都是说不清的快感。

李艺彤的呼吸越来越急促，耻骨相撞发出的羞人的拍击声在空旷的走廊的无限放大，尽管已经操弄过很多次，但那软道仍如同第一次那般紧致。但不同的是，那嫩穴已经熟悉接纳了巨兽，那褶皱的肉壁刮挲着肉柱，蜜穴像是一张小嘴一样吮吸着坚硬的柱身，不断分泌出爱液持续滋润着巨兽，让它能更好地进出。

但黄婷婷并不好受，那玩意儿每一次进出都会摩擦到那鲜嫩的花瓣，那儿已经破了皮，尽管涂了药，但李艺彤每次都不会刻意去避开，导致那儿迟迟好不了…

真是又痛又爽。

李艺彤埋在黄婷婷颈间，贪婪地嗅着那她唯一能嗅到的信息素。也许是上天注定她只能和小公主在一起吧，她现在几乎要溺死在这蔷薇花香中了。

轻轻舔弄着那有些红肿的腺体，逼迫其分泌出更多的信息素。奶香味的信息素急剧侵略性地包围着黄婷婷，试图钻入她的每一寸肌肤。

这么个刺激法小公主哪里受的住，小细腿早就已经软的不行，要不是元帅搂着她，她早就跪下去了。

很快，黄婷婷全身颤抖着就连呻吟也变得支离破碎，甬道极速收缩，软肉痉挛抽搐着咬紧了柱身，李艺彤明白黄婷婷快要到了。

她也很配合地大力摆动着腰肢将黄婷婷送上了云端。

“哈…黄婷婷…婷婷…叫我的名字，叫我的名字！”

巨兽重重地顶在了宫颈口上，兽身随着软肉的亲吻颤抖着，兽口尽情地喷吐出了自己的精华，几乎一瞬间就填满了那小小的地方，多余的精液被迫挤压着从紧紧交合的地方渗出，随着爱液顺着两人的腿间流下。

“啊…卡…发卡…嗯啊…卡卡…不要了，不要了…”

内里胀的不行，黄婷婷哭着摇着头求李艺彤拔出来，但体内的巨兽丝毫不为所动，甚至随着李艺彤的挺胯想要更进一步。

“啊啊啊不要了…呜…会坏掉的…”

元帅眯着眼享受着高潮的余韵，魇足的低吼从喉间发出，大概持续了几十秒才不情不愿的从那快活地退出，她还想再来几次，但是一会还要开那该死的例会。

李艺彤温柔地抱起小公主，“细声细语”地安抚她。  
“怎么还哭呢，都射过那么多次了还没习惯吗？你又不是发情期，不会那么容易怀孕的。”

糟糕的话语让小公主哭的更厉害了，“呜…你怎么…那么多次…呜呜…我难受…”

…李艺彤帮黄婷婷重新扣好了上半身的衣物，捡起地上的内裤，庆幸刚刚丢的够远没有弄脏，可小公主腿上全是两人欢爱的液渍，而且还源源不断有液体流下。  
就连她自己也一裤子都是。

她把黄婷婷轻轻地放在柔软的沙发上，撩起她的裙子，扳开了她的双腿，那已经一塌糊涂的地方展现在了她面前，那腿间全是白浊的液体，给她带来快乐的小口微微张合，不断有透明的蜜液混合着精液从那儿溢出，可怜那细嫩的花瓣又被她擦破了皮，丝丝鲜血从上面渗出。

李艺彤努力平复了一下心情，巨兽又有了抬头的趋势，黑色的皮裤下隐隐鼓起了一团。

“呼…小公主，别动，我帮你弄出来，不然一会你…”  
话还没说完就地迫不及待地伸出手指探入了那温热地带，轻轻勾着手指挖出了些许黏腻的浊液。

敏感的地方再一次遭到袭击，穴肉紧紧地咬着手指，羞人处反馈到大脑的快感混着空虚让黄婷婷差点再次哭出声，一双手死死地攥紧了衣服，青筋隐隐暴出，公主的矜持让她说不出“想要”这种难以启齿的语言，只好咬着下唇默默忍受，祈祷能够快点结束。

李艺彤专注地盯着那裙摆下的风光，目不转睛，眼里带着兴奋，舔了舔唇，又加入了一根手指。

很快，随着小公主一声压抑不住的呻吟溢出，李艺彤诧异地看着顺着手指泄出的透明液体，那还深陷穴中的指节清晰地感受到那褶皱的软肉是怎么咬她的手指的…

好像不小心把小公主弄高潮了…

看着那流淌这蜜液的蜜谷，李艺彤心痒难耐，退出手指，用两手微微掰开花瓣，把脸凑了上去，舌头灵巧地顺着小口滑了进去。

“啊！不要了…求求你…嗯…”高潮还没过去，就又受到刺激，两条腿下意识地收紧，反而将李艺彤的头给夹住了，她伸出手去推那埋在花园中的脑袋，但却使不上一点力。

她怎么能？…黄婷婷觉得像是有一条顽皮的小蛇在体内乱蹿，处处惹火。  
羞人的禁地被如此舔弄，但阵阵快意顺着尾髓传入脑子让她情不自禁抬起了腰，原本推搡的手反而抱住了李艺彤的脑袋，把她往里按，试图让她的舌头更进一步。

“嗯嗯啊……哈…”黄婷婷仰着头，像一只濒死的鱼，大口喘息着，一缕晶莹的银丝顺着嘴角流下，胸口剧烈起伏，连着整个泛着粉红的身子都剧烈地颤抖着。

然而李艺彤却突然抬起头来，咂了咂嘴，迎着黄婷婷疑惑的目光，艰难的说：“…会议马上就要开始了，我得过去…”

“…？”她怀疑李艺彤是故意的吧？这种即将高潮却被突然中断的感觉并不好受。  
靠，不能我一个人难受。

李艺彤起身扯了张纸擦了擦脸和裤子，然后为黄婷婷擦拭下身。

不过小公主却主动搂住了她的脖子，带着泣音口齿不清地说：“元帅…不要走…嗯…好不好，婷婷…婷婷难受…”  
说着还像猫儿撒娇似地蹭了蹭李艺彤的脸颊，伸出那湿热的舌尖舔了下那精致的耳廓。

“……”小公主突然撒娇谁顶得住？这该死的裤子勒得她都有些疼了…

看着元帅一脸隐忍痛苦的表情，小公主眼里闪过一丝狡黠，例会可是要开半个多小时呢，就让她难受去吧，脸上也忍不住露出了坏笑，心里的得意让她暂时忽略掉了下身的酥麻感。

小公主的小表情自然没有逃过元帅的眼睛，她有些不满地眯了眯眼，眼神逐渐危险起来。

真当我治不了你吗？

顺势抱起黄婷婷，不顾她的挣扎，收紧臂肘将黄婷婷禁锢在怀中，抱着她走进了会议室，顺便凑近了她的粉雕玉琢的小耳朵开口道，“婷婷，我想跟你玩点刺激的…”  
言语中不自觉地带上了残忍和兴奋。

小公主眼里带着惊惧与拒绝，嘴里说着哀求的话，那双美眸又蒙上了一层水汽…

上这艘船绝对是她黄婷婷这一生中最错误的决定，张叉叉你等着我回去一定不会放过你！  
要不是张叉叉怂恿她也不会羊入虎口。

黄婷婷愤懑地看着眼前的坚挺，有些不自在的转移了视线，十几双腿伸进了桌布，周围各种各样的Alpha的信息素交杂着，让她不自觉地产生了恐惧。  
但是，很快一股奶香味包裹住了她，帮她阻断了那些四面八方袭来的信息素。

“元帅大人，我们很快就要靠近边境了，这次边境有点热闹呢…？”  
正在做着报告的赵粤被那迎面而来的奶香味弄的不知所措。

众人也自然感受到了，元帅大人好像不太高兴？虽然不知道原因，但各个将领也不自觉地正襟危坐，收敛了自己的信息素，面部严肃地看着李艺彤。

“继续。”

黄婷婷跪在元帅腿间，一只小手不情愿地抓着那庞大的巨兽，小心翼翼，不敢发出一点声音，周围那么多人，万一被发现了怎么办？

公主在桌下为元帅打手枪？  
…她不敢去想那个后果。

有些不走心地套弄着勃起的巨兽，看着狰狞粗长的巨兽逐渐在手里又大了一圈，前端甚至分泌出了腺液，手上反馈而来的有些粗糙的质感，黄婷婷还是难以想象这大家伙是怎么进入自己的…

呸，她在想什么？  
黄婷婷还不容易褪下了红潮的小脸有些发烫，刚刚被忽略的下体竟有些酥痒，感觉到有一只手穿过她的发丝扣住了她的脑袋。

“据说在艾迟国的边境星系上发现了一个罕见的评级为ss的Omega，到时候要过去看看吗…？”  
赵副将缩了缩脖子，好像元帅的情绪更差了？是她说错了什么话吗？

“…到时候派两名副将去打探一下，看看能不能尝试弄到手。”ss级的Omega放哪都是一个香饽饽，不过她也没抱多大希望。

不过，现在比较重要的是下面的小公主。  
李艺彤现在要难受死了，黄婷婷那没轻没重的手揉的她快控制不住面部表情了，身下的小元帅更是苦不堪言。忽而爽忽而痛，胀的想射又达不到那个点…

小公主打手枪的技术该多练练了…

黄婷婷只觉得那只手摁着她的脑袋把她往前送，看着快要怼上脸的巨兽明白了李艺彤的想法。

我不要。

她摇了摇头，无声地拒绝了，自从第一晚后那次后李艺彤就再也没强迫她这么做过了，而且黄婷婷的潜意识也是拒绝的。

…然而后脑勺的力道逐渐加重，那巨兽也抖了抖，似乎憋的厉害，暗红的血管在兽身上跳动，兽头也由粉红逐渐加深变成了紫红色。

“……最近星际海盗好像又猖獗了起来，要敲打一下吗？”  
会议仍在不紧不慢地继续着。

“嗯…不听话的小野猫，是该敲打敲打。”李艺彤换了个姿势，换用另一只手来支持脑袋。  
她顿了顿，又开口到，  
“最好用力一点，让它终身难忘。”

…黄婷婷觉得这句话是李艺彤在威胁自己。因为李艺彤递了张纸给她，“舒服了今晚放过你。”力道遒劲的字体，但最后一个字差点抖的变了型…  
她想睡一个好觉，而且按照李艺彤的性子，要是她现在拒绝了，事后估计又得折腾她。

她向前爬了一步，一只手再一次握住那已经烫的像块烤过的铁一般的柱身，觉得有些吓人，那浓郁的Alpha气息冲入鼻腔，奶香味浓的有些闷人，黄婷婷忽然颤栗了一下，感觉腿有些无力，似乎有什么东西顺着腿根滑下…

“…呜”黄婷婷努力将差点脱口而出的嘤咛吞回了喉咙，希望没人听见，好在刚刚有人在说话…

黄婷婷轻叹一口气，有些无助地看着手里微微跳动的大家伙。  
……  
试探着伸出舌头去舔了舔那泛着水光的兽头，好像味道有点怪怪的，但泛着一股奶香味，有点像…酸奶？  
这么想着好像也不是那么难以接受了，将头部的液体舔舐全部吞入口中，黄婷婷咽了好几下才全部咽下。

衡量了一下尺寸，黄婷婷试着将嘴尽可能地张开，才堪堪把那泛紫的前端含住。  
好像有点太大了？  
小手也开始努力在兽身上套弄，希望可以缓解它的痛苦。

“快点。”元帅不耐地催促到，但脸上却不自觉的展露除了一丝笑容。

正在报告的一个副将抖了个激灵，加快了语速，尽量把事情说的简单一点。

今天元帅好奇怪…

黄婷婷感觉一只手放在了她头上，不轻不重地按了一下。  
什么意思？  
有些不解，但她能猜到这家伙应该是想要得寸进尺…

柔软的小舌被压在巨兽身下，小小的牙尖时不时会刮到兽身，黄婷婷不断调整角度来尝试将大家伙吞进口中，虽然技法还很稚嫩，但却让元帅受用无比，至少小公主愿意帮她做了不是吗？

还有一部分实在吞不进去了，黄婷婷只好用手去抚慰，另一只手便搭在元帅的裤子上，脑袋慢慢地上下滑动来吞吐巨兽。

这大概是有史以来开过最快的一个会，原本接近一个小时的回忆愣是二十分钟就结束了，毕竟，向来都是一脸冷漠的人元帅突然笑嘻嘻地看着你，这谁不害怕？副将们发誓就是上学时做过的全文概括都没他们这次概括的好，一大篇的报告硬是压缩成了几句话。

一起长大的好兄弟赵粤自然是察觉出今天李艺彤的状态很奇怪，散会后，她有些担心地看着一动不动的元帅。  
“今天不舒服？”

“嗯…没事，你们先出去吧，我把剩下的事处理了。”

我不都给你处理完了？  
但看着李艺彤诡异的表情，赵粤还是默默退出了会议室。  
要不要找军医给元帅看看？

会议室里的人终于走完了，李艺彤急不可耐地掀开了桌布，看到了正跪在自己双腿间为自己“服务”的小公主。那红润的小嘴吞吞吐吐，把小元帅包裹在温暖的口中，小脸红扑扑的，那细长的睫毛一颤一颤地，征服的快感再次从心底升起，这种感觉比她打赢了最难的仗都要畅快。

脱下白手套，两只大手一左一右抱住黄婷婷的头，把玩了一下她飘柔的秀发，随后开始发力。

“咳…”被突然顶到了喉根，黄婷婷干呕了一下咳嗽起来，小虎牙牙尖撞在柱身上，疼得李艺彤一个哆嗦，动作也不得不温柔了很多。

坐着实在不好发力，李艺彤干脆起身自己发力。嘴里的巨兽突然就加快了抽动的速度，但两只手像钳子一般让她动弹不得，那玩意没轻没重地顶着喉头撞进了喉咙，辛辣的痛感刺激这泪腺，闭上眼睛却止不住生理泪水的流出。

好在这并没有持续多久，李艺彤早就要憋不住了，在十几次快速的冲刺后，巨兽终于得以解放。浓稠的白液堆积在口中，趁着巨兽退出口中想要吐出来，然而李艺彤却蹲下来看着她，说  
“别吐，吞下去，婷婷乖。”

哄好的语气，却有着不容置喙的意味，黄婷婷忍着呕意咽了好几次才勉强咽下去。元帅满意地看着小公主上下滑动的喉管，摸着那细长的天鹅颈亲了亲那软滑的小脸，将泪水卷入腹中，也不打算在折腾她了。

拉好裤子附身抱起小公主，探入腿下的手却摸到一片湿滑，侧头去看埋在自己颈间脸已经红的像只煮熟的虾子般的黄婷婷，刚刚平息下的欲望又燃烧起来。

“你说了的…”小公主软糯的泣音再度响起，像是在哭一般，鼻头一抽一抽的。那双湿漉漉的眼眸深处却翻滚着欲求不满的欲海，她想要拒绝，但下面却像是万蚁噬心，酥痒空虚难耐，想要什么来填满…

元帅又重新坐回了她宽大的座椅，让黄婷婷坐在她腿上。  
“我没骗你，我说的是晚上…”  
说着手一拽，小公主只觉得腿间一凉，然后一股热浪从那之间流出，一根滚烫的硬物抵在了自己的小腹上，像是要烫伤了她。

这破元帅怎么还有这么好的精力！？

“李艺彤…真的不要了，我好累啊…啊！”一根泛着凉意的手指悄悄探入了那已经湿的一塌糊涂的密地，随即就被壁垒的软肉死死地咬住。

“你看，下面的小嘴在咬我呢…”  
说着便往里一顶，直戳花心，满意地听着黄婷婷一声惊呼。

“婷婷明明就很想要，为什么要口是心非呢？”  
“求求你别说了，快点…”

谁知那做怪的手指却退了出去，李艺彤捧着她的脸吻住了她，那灵巧的小舌轻而易举地进入了她的口中，霸道地扫过每一寸的地方，就像是在战场上开疆扩土的元帅一样，占领一个又一个区域，最后抱得美人归——纠缠着黄婷婷的小软舌逼迫她与她共舞。

元帅略显稚嫩但霸道的吻吻的黄婷婷头脑发昏，好像肺部的空气被人抽光，她只能张着嘴贪婪地从李艺彤嘴中汲取不多的氧气，眼底的情欲总算是被点燃，身下的空虚像是要把她撕裂，她扭着腰贴着李艺彤的腿摩擦着下体，另一只手也隔着衣物握住了坚挺。

李艺彤念念不舍地退出了那可人的小嘴，带出一条长长的银丝，炽热地气息互相喷洒在对方脸上，一双金瞳热烈地看着眼角染上绯红大口喘着粗气的小公主，小公主完全没有察觉到自己的失态，殊不知自己眉眼间散发的媚态有多诱人。

她把头埋进了元帅脖颈间，嗅着她浓郁的奶香味，声音浮上一丝暗哑，  
“元帅…给我…”

元帅亲吻了一下小公主翘起的发端。  
“遵命，公主大人。”

——————  
……某赵姓副将黑着脸站在会议室门外，挥手示意军医们回去，勒令不许任何人靠近这里。

好你个李艺彤敢在会议室玩了？  
还不上锁？

一旁随行的侍卫不明所以的看着“气”得眼睛都睁大了的上司，有些好奇地看想大门紧闭的会议室。

“看什么看，都在这干嘛，该干嘛干嘛去！”

赵•为了自己的好兄弟操碎了心•粤：

她想回家了。


End file.
